Tails vs Pit 2
Tails vs Pit 2 is the 13th installment and season 2 premiere of Epic Rap Battles of Galaxy. It features Sonic's sidekick and Sonic franchise character, Tails, battling against Kid Icarus character and protagonist, Pit, in a rematch. Besides Parakoopa, it also features Paragoomba, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, the Nintendo Flying Trio, and Mario (caped). It was released on January 3, 2015. Karaoke - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSI_gUAKhmU Cast/Crew Tails played by Caty Cardoso (MinecraftCardosoFilms) Pit and Fly Guy played by ASZ Productions Parakoopa, Paragoomba, Lakitu and Cape Mario played by SuperJake1764 Meta Knight and Galacta Knight played by Tototito93 Boo played by MarioFan54321 Edited by ASZ Productions Audio Mixed by SuperJake1764 Written by ASZ Productions and SuperJake1764 Lyrics Tails: It’s Tails again, ‘bout to beat Pit like always! Been Sonic’s sidekick for years, you better don’t try to face me, queer! You’re the worst character of Nintendo, who would ever remember you? You should have been considered Kid Icajew! You know that I’m a flying machine, that gets all the fame! Got raps so powerful i’m immune to your rhymes! Now watch as I beat you over 9000 times! Laser beam in hand, two tails in land, I’m a war helicopter! The world would have been better if you stopped! Pit: Ugh, come on, you’re bothering me with your rhymes! And that’s why I will counter with my heavenly lines! You’re way more worthless than Dark Pit, Tails! Ridin’ over the rails? You should just go to jail! You’re still the scaredy fox of Sonic Team, you can just admit it! You’re old news, Tails, I’ll cut you into 8-bits! Flying disses and rhymes, truly gonna beat you! I’m the best Super Smasher, too bad you’re not in, dude! Parakoopa: It’s the flying enemies from everybody’s favourite game! Paragoomba: Don’t mind if I come in, and put you all in huge shame! Parakoopa: We’re the best enemies, we’re impossible to dodge! Both: You don’t know when we come after, so ‘ya better watch! Parakoopa: We’re both gonna beat ‘ya so fast! (Paragoomba): Yeah! (Both): That you won’t be comin’ out anymore! Both: You both are bores, nobody plays your games anymore! Parakoopa: Who would ever hate us? (Both): We’re the superstars of this battle! So don’t mind if we... Both: …Make you quit your rattle! Metaknight: Here is the Metaknight, Kirby’s rival number #1. God Damnit Para-Enemies, the only thing you do is go up and down! Flyin’ and Killin’ on this mic, Metaknight of this battle! Guys, this would be a dreamland if you quitted your rattle! I’m gonna show all of you all the pain that I bring. Galactaknight: It’s Galactaknight, from the one and only knight family! The real boss in here, can’t ‘ya freakin’ see! I’m rappin’ and attackin’ and winnin’ against you all! Real god in the universe, you should just go fall! Nintendo Flying Trio: Lakitu: It’s Lakitu, ‘bout to make sure you’re all done for good! Throwing spikes that murder fast, better get out bros! It’s the Nintendo Flying Trio, or let’s just say, The Real OJ Trio! You’ll get out fast once you hear my flying flow! Fly Guy: What do you want me to do? Kick you out of this battle? Well, if you want to win, you must not have rattle! I’ll capture you like Yoshi’s Baby Mario, better run in over 10 seconds! We’re the best enemies in here, you should reckon! Boo: Boooooo, gonna scare ‘ya, I’m flying over the winning! You punks, don’t even forget about what we’re made of! We fly and we never die, so we’re the really lucky All: ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND QUIT BEING SO SUCKY! Cape Mario: It’sa me Mario, to teach all of you a lesson! Lakitu? More like Lackitu, understand it son? Tails, you’re much of a scaredy as Luigi, at least he’s actually better! Pit, old friend, why don’t you leave this battle and get lost in the weather! Parakoopa and Paragoomba, please, it’s easy to beat you! Metaknight, you’re crazy, you’re a freakin’ masked dude! You three useless enemies, ain’t never gonna get on mario’s way! I guess Mario has given you, your defeat, yay!